The Movie Kiss
by ink on my pen
Summary: Oneshot. The kiss from the movie was the talk of the town but Mikan never thought she would actually have a kiss like that. If she could've just kept her distance while talking to Natsume.


This is my first time writing a fanfic. This has been in my head for so long so I decided to let it all out now. All these ideas—not getting out are a pain in the head.....

So first and foremost, I **do not own** Gakuen Alice and even if I wished so hard for it to be mine, fate just won't allow me. It hurts but it's the truth. SIGH!

Please **read** and **review**. Constructive criticisms are very much welcomed. (Insert smile here.)

**Age bracket of characters**: 16-17 yrs. Old

**The Movie Kiss**

"Have you seen the movie?"

"Of course I have. I've read the book and I just can't wait to see the movie."

"I want to see it again and again."

It's been a week since that movie hit the theaters and still the girls can't stop talking about it. First, were the books and now the movie version? Girls have always been suckers for romance chick flicks.

"And the way they kiss."

"Sigh. How I wish I was the girl."

"Oh come on Mikan. Stop daydreaming," Hotaru told Mikan while repairing one of her inventions at the same time listening to the current conversation.

"I can't help it Hotaru. The boy protagonist is so handsome…"

"Don't forget hot," Nonoko cut in.

Meanwhile, not far away from their seats was an annoyed Natsume, reading his manga half-heartedly--his attention now to the conversation of Mikan and her friends.

_"What the…? When will these girls shut up? The movie has been out for a week, the fever should be out by now," _Natsume thought angrily.

He was invited by Ruka and Mikan to watch that same movie. He refused to go saying it's some cheesy film that will bore him to death and it would just be a waste of his time. Mikan let him borrow book but he did not bother to read it (he'd rather read manga). He was not after all a fan of romance movies and cheesy chick flicks. He would've gladly come if it was an action, suspense or a horror movie but it was not. So he spent his Friday night alone in his room and doing his favorite past time—reading mangas.

By Monday the movie was the talk of the town. It was tolerable at first but then it was almost the end of the week people still can't stop talking about it. He couldn't care less. What annoyed him the most was Mikan, they were seatmates and she was talking non-stop about it.

The bell rang cutting all Natsume's thoughts and the girls to end their conversation and go to their seats.

"Good morning Natsume," Mikan greeted him with a smile.

"Hnn…"

"Great day isn't it?"

"Hnn," another cold reply.

Mikan was about to say something else when the teacher came in.

"Good morning students," it was Sir Narumi.

"Good morning sensei."

Sir Narumi was about to start the lesson when somebody interrupted saying that he was needed in the principal's office. The whole class was very delighted and then continued with what they were doing before the teacher came in.

"So, Natsume I bet you now regret not going with me and Ruka to the movies," Mikan tried teasing him.

"Hnn," but Mikan's teasing did not affect him.

"You and Hotaru were the only ones who didn't watch the movie. It really is a pity you know. Hotaru said she has to do something in her lab while you refused to watch because you said it was boring and—"

"Polka! Would you shut up?" Natsume who was already irritated and annoyed interrupted Mikan. "You already said that a thousand times already. It's been a week and you still can't get over the movie?"

"No, I still can't get over it. It's one of the best movies I have ever seen. That is why it's unforgettable."

There was a pause. Natsume just ignored Mikan. He wasn't really in the mood arguing with her. Anyways, it would just be a waste of time.

But Mikan went on with her blabber…"Oh! Have I told you about the kissing scene?"

"…….," there was no reply.

"It was very passionate, very intense and…oh, I just can't forget about it…." Mikan went on and on while staring dreamily into space.

Natsume tried to ignore this. He tried to just leave her be even though she looks so cute while talking about the kiss and all. He is having a hard time controlling himself not to kiss her then and there. _"What kiss her? Here?"_ he mentally slapped himself.

Koko was giving him a funny look. _"Stupid mind reader! Stop reading my mind if you value your life so much. Even if you are my friend I won't let you get away with this!" _Natsume thought while throwing Koko a deadly glare.

"Hey Natsume," Mikan interrupted his silent – for Koko it was very loud though, thoughts of threats which startled him a little but managed to keep his cool. We are talking about Natsume after all.

"What?" he spat angrily. "_If_ _this girl doesn't stop I'll make her dream kiss a reality"_

"Are you listening to me?" Mikan asked, her face slowly inching forward to Natsume's face.

"Y-yeah," struggling to keep his cool. If Mikan's face would inch more closely, all of Natsume's self-control will fade away with the wind.

Her face is now moving towards his face which is now an inch away. "What did I say then? Can you repeat it for me?"

The whole class is now silent. They sensed the danger incoming. All eyes are now looking their way. Nobody dared to blink for they can see that the air around Natsume is slowly getting dark. They are all waiting for Natsume to reply--waiting for Natsume to lose his cool, waiting for the next action.

Mikan's face is now an inch away from his face. "So?"

"So, what?" she interrupted his train of thoughts again.

"So what was it that I said," Mikan's face still moving closer. Mikan is just really dense…and stupid at times.

"_Alright Polka, you asked for it," _was Natsume's last thought, and then grabbed a hold of the back of Mikan's head.

It was his last thought when BAM!

Everybody in the room was silent. Nobody blinked nor moved. Some have their mouths hanging wide open, some were wide eyed. Hotaru almost (just almost!) forgot about her camera, Ruka dropped the rabbit he was holding, and Permy was fuming.

The scene happening in front of the whole class was just like the scene from the movie.

Natsume kissed Mikan! Mikan was kissed by Natsume. She was kissed by Natsume in front of their classmates. The kiss which started out innocently became hot and open-mouthed, courtesy of Natsume.

Mikan, wide-eyed was still but when she realized what was happening she started to struggle but then gave up. Natsume's grasp was much too strong for her. He asked for entrance, she refused but then Natsume deepened the kiss. A gasp escaped her lips which gave Natsume a chance to taste her mouth. He explored it with his tongue. He explored every corner of it to his heart's content. He kissed her there senseless. And then he broke the kiss for the need of air._ "Sweet. Taste just like strawberries,"_ he thought.

A groan escaped his lips because of the loss of contact. He watched Mikan's shocked expression and then his classmates.

SMIRK!

And then he left the classroom—hands on his pockets and a smirk on his mouth.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"**NATSUME!"**

Mikan's shout echoed through the whole building.

And that is how Mikan stopped talking about the movie and learned that she shall not talk to Natsume with such close proximity.

Ne, so how was it???? ^_^

Please **read **and **review.**

Hope you liked it……………..


End file.
